Mi más preciado tesoro
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Algunas veces el destino nos quita a las personas que más amamos en el mundo, pero a cambio, nos deja su mejor recuerdo.


_**Mi más preciado tesoro**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecientes a "The King of Fighters" son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Hikari es un personaje creado por mí especialmente para este fic, al igual que la historia y no deben ser usados sin mi consentimiento.

**Advertencias: OOC, AU y Muerte de un personaje. **

En Berlín, recién amanecía cuando cierto criminal regresaba de un día duro e interminable de trabajo, sin comer nada, subió directamente a su habitación y se preparó para acostarse a dormir, cuando escuchó toser a su esposa, quien estaba enferma desde el día de su boda, hace cuatro años atrás. La enfermedad era terminal, ambos sufrían mucho por esto, pero sus razones eran diferentes.

"_Amor, Mature... lamento haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo... no estás en condiciones para que yo me permitiera hacer eso." _ Su esposa, la mujer que amaba en todo el mundo, su más grande tesoro, estaba sufriendo, ardía en fiebre, le costaba mucho trabajo respirar y acababa tosiendo. Rugal comenzó a bajarle la fiebre, a tratar de despertarla para que tome su medicación. Eran las seis de la mañana, el criminal no había dormido nada, pero prefería ayudarla. "Amor, despierta... vamos reacciona... Mature... Mature, Amor?" La rubia lenta y pesadamente abrió sus hermosos ojos azules "Rugal... hace cuánto llegaste?" él no deseaba hacerla sentir culpable ni mucho menos, por ese motivo, decidió mentirle "Hace cinco horas... dormí un poco, pero me desperté con el sonido del despertador." La rubia tenía un tinte rojo en sus mejillas, a causa de la alta temperatura, siempre al despertar, el primer rostro que veía era el de su amado esposo. "No te desperté, verdad?" Rugal sonrió y la besó en los labios, pero ella no tenía fuerzas para retribuírselo, "No, ya te lo he dicho, fue el despertador... Deseas comer algo?" "Sí... tengo algo de hambre..." Mature pesadamente se levantó, mareada por la fiebre, pero era un gran alivio para él que ella desee comer. Él la tomó de la mano para que no se cayera. "Ven, desayunemos... tenemos un día muy largo por delante" La rubia no comprendía, no tenía una cita con ningún especialista, no debía comprar medicación "A qué te refieres con 'un día muy largo'? No debemos ir a ningún médico... verdad?" "No Amor, pero planeé algo para nosotros... pero si te digo rompo la sorpresa..." Mature conociendo a su esposo como lo hace, sabe que nunca se predice lo que Rugal sería capaz de hacer por ella "Vamos... dime... vamos..." el criminal ríe y niega con la cabeza "No... ten paciencia Amor. Ahora, vamos a desayunar..." La rubia se soltó de su esposo y se sentó esperando el desayuno, era normal para ella sentarse y desayunar, sin tener que llevar platos o bandejas, después de todo, él siempre la trataba como a una reina, más aún cuando enfermó de esa manera. Esta vez, la sirvienta debía atender asuntos personales y Rugal llevaba todo a la mesa. Mature se levantó y comenzó a cargar algunas cosas, "Quieta..." dijo con frialdad "Aquí las cosas las hago yo, tú amaneciste muy débil! No deseo verte mal el día de hoy Cariño..." "Ojalá todas las esposas pudieran tener a alguien como tú... pero..." antes de seguir comenzó a toser muy fuerte y a sentirse cada vez más débil, Rugal se preocupó aún más por la condición de Mature, pero ella sólo sonrió y se sentó.

Después de desayunar, ella subió a ducharse, mientras que el criminal estaba sentado en un sofá del Living, pensando en lo infeliz que había hecho a Mature en sus cuatro años de matrimonio.

**Flashback...**

**Rugal estaba en el día más feliz de su vida, con Mature en el registro civil para contraer matrimonio, pero ella comenzó a sentirse mareada, a toser y luego de firmar, colapsó pero él la agarró antes que tocara el suelo, junto a Vice, la llevaron a la clínica más cercana. Allí, la internaron y le diagnosticaron una enfermedad pulmonar terminal, dijeron que hace mucho que la tenía pero que recién ahora había despertado con más fuerza. La castaña y el criminal decidieron contarle a Mature todo y cómo ella había llegado a ese cuarto de hospital. **

**Pasaron los años, Mature fue de especialista en especialista, Rugal no quería perderla, ella cada vez más débil, decía que no tenía miedo a la muerte, pero que no deseaba perderlo. Aunque hacía tratamientos para mejorarse, en cuanto lo hacía caía otra vez y el único culpable de todo era... Rugal, por el drástico cambio de vida que ella tenía, sumados al estrés y los nervios por su casamiento, por cómo sería el futuro.**

Mature bajó y sonrió al ver a su esposo, "Amor... ahora va a venir Vice, la invité porque no deseo salir, tú irás a trabajar y no deseo quedarme sola tampoco..." él bostezó, estaba durmiéndose sentado**, **aún así, decidió responderle "Si tú eres feliz Amor, también lo soy yo". La rubia no era tonta, lo veía cansado "Cuando me despertaste... recién llegabas aquí, no?" El criminal sólo asintió, avergonzado por el hecho de haber sido descubierto por su amada "Dime... por qué me mientes? Estoy enferma de los pulmones, pero no soy idiota, Rugal, deberías buscarte otra esposa... alguien indicada para ti." "ESA NO ES LA SOLUCIÓN!" gritó sin pensarlo, vio como Mature estaba fríamente parada frente a él, completamente pálida, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas "Lo siento, Amor... no quise gritarte pero a veces dices tonterías." "Pero... Rugal, tarde o temprano voy a morir... cada día me despierto sintiendo que no deseo vivir para ver lo infeliz que te hago, para saber que no puedo darte una familia porque dependo de un tratamiento para mantenerme viva..." en ese momento no evitó llorar, "Por favor... déjame vivir sin medicación, el destino no quiere que viva para siempre... no podemos aceptarlo y seguir adelante?" El criminal quería gritarle pero no era capaz de hacerlo, después de todo, ella tenía razón, pero esa no era razón para darse por vencido, debían seguir adelante, aunque él no deseaba vivir una vida sin ella, por eso la hizo ver en una de las mejores clínicas de todo Berlín, donde le habían dado el tratamiento que ella estaba siguiendo, ella ya había perdido todo miedo a la muerte pero temía vivir una vida sin él, aunque los cambios que causó en ella, una razón para pensar cómo sería el futuro, la hayan abrumado de tal manera que despertó una enfermedad pulmonar terminal. "Está bien... haremos lo que tú decidas, si deseas dejar de medicarte, hazlo. Yo deseo que seas feliz, si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy..." La rubia sonrió y lo abrazó "Te amo... no sabes cuánto..." ambos se dieron un dulce beso que hizo al criminal darse cuenta que estaba haciendo bien, debía hacer feliz a su esposa. Ese día, Rugal se quedó en su mansión a descansar y Mature salió con Vice, ya que necesitaba algo de compañía femenina "Te ves algo pálida, estás bien?" La rubia sonrió a su amiga "Sí... me siento mejor que nunca en mi vida, hoy amanecí de buen humor, no tengo mucha tos, puedo respirar bien... no es mal día." A la castaña le agradaba escuchar eso, ella apreciaba mucho la relación que tenía con su colega, una relación de amistad que incluso Rugal acepta sin mucho problema, después de todo, para él era bueno que su esposa tenga una amiga disponible en cualquier momento por si algo llegara a pasarle a ella.

Pasó una semana y Mature se sentía cada día mejor, había dejado de medicarse y se sentía llena de vida, de amor, de felicidad, sólo que deseaba otra cosa, un hijo, un hermoso niño para dar todo el amor que ella sabe que tiene para dar _"Me gustaría tener un bebé, eso me haría la mujer más feliz del mundo..." _ pensó mientras apoyaba una mano en su abdomen. Se encontraba sola en la gran mansión, con Rugal en el Black Noah trabajando, pero Vice estaba en camino, así no se sentiría sola y tendría a alguien para pedir auxilio si llegara a ser necesario.

Eran las doce, ambas estaban almorzando y como siempre, hablando de todo un poco, "Mañana es tu aniversario con Rugal, no?" La rubia asintió "Según él, será un gran día... una de las pocas cosas que me fascinan de él es que sabe como sorprenderme... así que nunca sé qué esperar..." Vice se quedó hasta pasada la medianoche.

Al día siguiente, Mature despertó al sentir el calor del sol y volteó a ver a Rugal pero para su sorpresa, él ya estaba levantado, así que entró directamente al baño a ducharse y arreglarse. Al bajar, vio el desayuno servido pero no a su esposo hasta que sintió un abrazo por detrás y sonrió "Feliz aniversario Amor..." la rubia sonrió y lo besó cálidamente "Feliz aniversario... no sabes cuánto te amo..." se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar, felices porque ella estaba bien y sólo deseaba festejar y celebrar uno de los días más felices de su vida, el día que se casó con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Pero ella se sentía extraña, pero no deseó decir nada para no preocupar a su esposo "Qué haremos hoy Amor?" Rugal sonrió al ver a su esposa interesada por celebrar el día "Hoy nos iremos de viaje a Italia, Florencia es hermoso y pasaremos el fin de semana allí. Has tus maletas, salimos al mediodía..." Mature quedó sorprendida y cuando terminó de desayunar subió a empacar sus cosas para el viaje. Mientras estaba guardando ropa, su teléfono sonó "Diga?" "Feliz Aniversario Dulzura!" "Gracias Vice, te dije que él me sorprende cada día que pasa... estoy empacando..." "En serio? Dónde van este año?" "Florencia... me lo dijo mientras desayunábamos, al parecer me espera un fin de semana romántico allí. Te imaginas mi reacción? Casi me ahogo con los waffles..." ambas comenzaron a reír "Qué la pases bien! Diviértete mucho. Avísame cuando vuelvas, así nos ponemos al día." "Claro que sí, sólo a ti le contaría cómo nos fue, después de todo somos amigas. Te quiero, cuídate." "Yo también, debes cuidarte mucho Mature, no querrás sufrir un ataque..." luego ambas colgaron. "No sufriré un ataque..." dijo confiada para sí misma.

Luego de un largo viaje, caminaban por el aeropuerto, todo en Italia era diferente, parecía más tranquilo aunque las calles siempre estaban transitadas nadie parecía perturbado o agitado, no era como en Berlín. Rugal pidió un taxi y se fueron al hotel, se alojaban en la suite más cara de todas, todo marchaba bien, luego de desempacar y acomodarse, fueron a cenar a uno de los más finos restaurantes, al sentarse a la mesa, Mature comenzó a sentirse mal, nuevamente tenía fiebre, tos, cansancio, ella deseaba ser fuerte pero colapsó, el criminal la agarró antes que tocara el suelo y rápidamente pidió una ambulancia y fue a una clínica privada sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Una vez allí, en la sala de espera, Rugal estaba nervioso, qué pasaría si por no medicarse como era debido su esposa moriría? Él no podía soportar tener esos pensamientos pero era una posibilidad. El médico que la atendió en cuanto llegó, salió del cuarto donde yacía Mature y llamó a Rugal a su consultorio. El criminal rápidamente se sentó y no perdió tiempo en preguntar "Doctor, dígame cómo está mi esposa?" El hombre sonrió "No se preocupe señor Bernstein, le hemos practicado diversos estudios a su esposa y su enfermedad está controlada. Sólo sufrió un pequeño ataque pero no causó daños en el bebé" El criminal estuvo cerca de sufrir uno de los peores infartos "Dijo usted bebé? Mi esposa está...? No, no puede ser, ella no me ocultaría algo así..." "No creo que su esposa lo supiera, apenas son seis días. Desea verla?" el criminal asintió con la cabeza, emocionado y asustado al mismo tiempo, aunque ahora sólo deseaba estar con su esposa y comunicarle la noticia. Rugal entró a la habitación, la rubia lo vio y sonrió suavemente "Dime... qué tengo? Qué te dijeron?" él la abrazó del cuello "Dijeron que... estás embarazada... Amor, vamos a tener un bebé." Mature no podía creerlo, ella comenzó a llorar de alegría _"El destino cumplió mi deseo... ahora sí soy la mujer más feliz del universo entero..." _ los médicos dijeron a Mature lo que debía evitar para tener un embarazo sin problemas y la dieron de alta.

Después del mejor fin de semana de toda su vida, Rugal y Mature volvieron a Berlín, descansaron dos días y al tercer día de haber llegado, el criminal vuelve al Black Noah mientras que Mature va al médico con Vice, quien no podía creer la noticia.

Nueve meses volaron frente a los ojos de la pareja, ya que Mature estaba en la sala de parto, teniendo a su hija. Luego de once largas horas, llegó al mundo una saludable y hermosa niña, ninguno de los tres presentes podía creerlo, "Es hermosa, no crees?" dijo la rubia agitada, viendo a su niña y luego a su esposo "Sí, sí lo es... es idéntica a ti Amor, es bellísima." Mature no se despegó en toda la noche hasta la noche del día siguiente. Eran las diez de la noche y la rubia comenzó a sentir frío y sueño, su pulso era sumamente bajo y le pidió a Rugal que tuviera a la niña porque ella ya no tenía fuerzas "Amor... sé que serás un gran padre... te amo por todo lo que hiciste y haces por mí, te amo porque sé que nunca me fallarás..." en ese momento, ella cerró los ojos y durmió eternamente. El criminal no paraba de llorar, ella se había ido para siempre, pero a la vez estaba feliz de tener una niña tan hermosa con él "Mature, Amor... te prometo que la cuidaré con mi vida, tú eras mi más preciado tesoro... al igual que ella lo es ahora..." Vice estaba en la sala de espera, deseando entrar para ver a su amiga cuando se decidió para hacerlo, Rugal salió con la bebé en brazos, llorando como nunca en su vida "Ella... se fue, no es así?" dijo la castaña en un tono bajo y serio "Sí... se fue para siempre..." la castaña sentía un nudo en la garganta, "P-puedo tenerla?" el criminal le pasó la niña a Vice, quien al verla comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, la niña miraba a la mujer que la cargaba e igual que ella comenzó a llorar, la castaña comenzó a mecerla lenta y suavemente, la acercó a su pecho mientras tarareaba una suave melodía, rápidamente la niña se calmó "Es idéntica a ella. Parece un clon de Mature..." el criminal trató de sobreponerse al dolor que sentía "Sí, hermosa como su madre..." "Cómo se llama?" siguió Vice, quien no dejaba de derramar lágrimas ni de quitar la vista de la niña. "Hikari... Mature deseaba ponerle ese nombre..." "Sí, decía que iría acorde con ella porque iluminó su vida..."

Rugal crió a la niña solo, cuando debía trabajar, llamaba a Vice, quien iba con gusto a cuidarla mientras él no estaba. Él siempre recuerda una frase que le había dicho Mature, un día antes de tener a Hikari 'Rugal si algo llegara a pasarme... prométeme que la cuidarás bien, que la harás más feliz de lo que me hiciste a mí, que le darás amor y seguridad siempre... por favor...' _"Nunca entendí porque me dijo esa frase, pero presiento que ella sentía que no iba a tener mucho tiempo con ella... pero no le fallaré, Hikari es mi único y más preciado tesoro, porque Mature me lo dio con todo su amor. Ella es lo único que me importa..." _ es el pensamiento que invade la mente del criminal cuando piensa en ese día.

**A/N: **Para los que no lo saben, "Hikari" significa 'Luz' en japonés. Espero que hayan disfrutado leer este fic tanto como yo al escribirlo.


End file.
